Cardfight! Card Lores
by Eronan
Summary: A series of one shots, based off of card lores I have created for my Custom Cards. I try to correlate them with existing Card Lores, when possible. These custom cards can be found on the Vanguard Fanon Wikia. These oneshots will be randomly created at any time, so it has no real 'end'.
1. Return of the Past: Neoma

Empty Heart, a clan of outcasts from the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire unite in the Dark Zone to protect themselves from their predators. The founder of this clan was a former warrior for the Shadow Paladin clan. Long before the great Blaster appeared and defeated the Black Dragon, she had somehow accidentally absorbed much of the energy released by the Black Dragon releasing its true form. Due to this, she had been exiled from the United Sanctuary out of fear that she could possibly revive the black dragon. She roamed the Dark Zone trying to survive. She was known as Almana. [Lack of Will, Almana/Emptiness Lord, Almana]

After the Liberation War had passed, she managed to find other outcasts like her, most of these were remnants from Void's forces during the Liberation War. Those that had allied themselves with Void for power or the like. After Void's defeat, many of them were either sentenced to death or exiled. Many escaped towards the Dark Zone and allied themselves with Almana in order to protect themselves.

* * *

"Masked Golden Knight, I hope you do not believe you can defeat us all." [Lack of Will] Almana taunts a knight from the Gold Paladin faction of the United Sanctuary. "We do not need to fight, you back off and we'll show mercy."

"I am the Masked Golden Knight, the king requested I take care of outcasts like you." the Knight unsheathes his blade and prepares to dash that the female warrior.

"Very well, then." Almana holds out her hand, and assembles a ball of dark energy and prepares to charge at the knight with it. "I need more power…" She unsheathes her blade and aims it at someone behind her in her army. An angel of black and white nods. [Confused Half Angel] "Lend me your power!" Almana shoots a streak of lightning from the blade at the Angel. Suddenly, the ball of black energy increases tremendously in size.

"Oh, no." the golden knight sees the black energy and collides with it falling backwards, and flies back. Now, the golden knight lies down on the ground of the Dark Zone unconscious.

"Come on, let's escape we shouldn't kill him. We don't want to provoke the whole United Sanctuary's army." Almana orders her clan out. "The sooner we leave the better."

A fallen angel, [Void's Angel, Perdita] and Almana's right hand asks the demon warrior a question. "Why must we keep them alive? We're already outcasts anyways, it's not like we'll cause any larger problems."

"I guess you have a point there. However, there are more clans than just those in the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire. It's best that we don't kill anyone unless we must for the future." Almana replies smiling to the fallen angel.

* * *

Even though both the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire sent out warriors to kill those that had been sentenced to death, they had survived all throughout. Eventually, just before the next war would arrive they had become recognized as a clan in the Dark Zone, and signed a treaty with the Ocean Route clan. Though, things weren't going to work well for them much longer as, because when the next war against Void, Link Joker war, started their leader just… vanished. Taking over was her second-in-command, Perdita. [Void's Angel, Perdita/Supreme Reawakened, Perdita]

After the Link Joker war ended, and Link Joker became integrated as a clan of Cray. Almana remained MIA, and Perdita decided to take over recruiting new members, these members lack the knowledge of the great knight. One such example is Neoma, a former member of the Narukami clan that had been sentenced to death by the Dragon Empire due to her allegiance with Void during the Liberation War.

* * *

Chaos Dragon, Dinochaos closes in on the female warrior. "Finally, you've been cornered. You might've escaped your public death sentence, but the Dragon Empire has sent many warriors after you. You won't be able to live for much longer." The dinodragon closes in the warrior.

The female warrior covered in bruises, scratches and many areas of her clothes torn. Her front is facing the wall. "Please, have you not heard what I've been called in the Dark Zone?" She turns around slowly and takes out her sword. "That Demon Warrior you've been hearing about?"

"But they specifically said that it was a male from the Empty Heart clan. You're not a part of a clan anymore, nor are you male. Though, it's a crazy matter that you even survived all those previous attacks." The dinodragon laughs at the female warrior.

"In that case, there are two." The female warrior has suddenly jumped onto the dinodragons back and prepares to stab the dinodragon. "DIE!" Suddenly, the sword disappears and then follows the female warrior.

A fallen angel appears guarding the warrior. "We're going to protect her now, you're not going to be able to make a dent unless you wish to face the entire Empty Heart clan."

"hahahaha, I never expected I'd find the entire Empty Heart clan here. Though I guess this is also a good chance to take out all of the exiles from the Dragon Empire." Dinochaos smirks.

Perdita smirks and replies to the giant dinodragon "Really? Look out for the Demon Warrior behind you."

A witch [Witch with no Name] is giving her power to a male demon [Demon Warrior, Shadow] next to her. "Thanks, now to take on this beast." The warrior runs towards the dinodragon and the dinodragon turns around to see the Demon Warrior.

"Ahhh… so you're_ that _demon warrior." Dinochaos laughs. "You're weaker and punier than I thought." Dinochaos takes on an attack stance and prepares to attack the Demon Warrrior.

Suddenly, a Sorcerer [Black Sorcerer, Dred] from the side takes power from the Angel of Black and White. [Confused Half Angel Reawaken Half Angel] and the power takes the shape of a black ball of energy, and is thrown towards the Demon Warrior.

The Demon Warrior on the back of the dinodragon catches the ball of energy and prepares to attack the dinodragon with it. "You don't remember me do you? I was one of your targets, when I was exiled from the Dragon Empire nation, you guys stripped me of all of my power. I'm thankful to her [Almana] for recruiting me, not only am I lent the power I need to survive. I can help others, those that don't wish to fight lend me their power and I use it to take down overconfident beings like you." The ball of energy slams into the dinodragon, and the dinodragon is knocked down to the ground.

The angel, Perdita. appears in front of the dinodragon. "We'll spare you this time, just make sure you don't try anything again." The dinodragon dismisses it and runs away from the clan. The angel walks towards Neoma and holds out her hand. "Young lady, would you happen to wish to join this clan. I'm sure we could use power like yours."

Neoma faces the fallen angel and scoffs. "Psht, don't call me young lady and I didn't need your help, I was going to kill him myself."

"Exactly." Shadow says to Neoma.

"Psht. Well, I'm already an outcast. There's no point in me not killing. They'll just come after me again anyways." Neoma starts to leave.

"You can join us. Your choices aren't limited." Perdita jumps in front of Neoma all of a sudden. "Not only do you get a place, you're more likely to survive this way. We could also use a person of your prowess."

Neoma smirks. "Seems more like my choices are limited, you're not going to let me leave unless I join you are you? Very well then." Neoma says turning around to the rest of the clan. "Though I would've expected that this clan to have a whole lot more people considering what I've heard about you from my executioners."

"Yes, it is much larger. We just split up in small groups when trying to find other outcasts around the Dark Zone." Perdita replies to Neoma's comment. "Well, let's go back now."

* * *

After the Gear Chronicle clan arrived to the current timeline, and the **Stride **phenomenon started to become more and more common. Neoma was one of those affected by this phenomenon. Though who appeared, was more surprising. The great founder and saviour of the outcasts, Almana herself had appeared due to the **Stride** phenomenon.

* * *

The Masked Golden Knight appears in front of them, ready to kill each one of them. "That's enough, this is the end of the road for all of you. After your founder died, you guys seem to have gone into hiding more so, it was more difficult to find you than I thought." The golden knight unsheathes his sword. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Will you please stop it, our leader already told you that we're no longer your enemies. Your mission is over, you can go home to the United Sanctuary and leave us in peace." Perdita spreads her wings, and blocks the sword.

"The Masked Golden Knight, never stops a mission until it's been finished. My mission was to kill everyone in the Empty Heart clan, and I shall complete such." The golden knight falls back as does Perdita. Neoma then charges towards the Golden Knight and they clash their swords against each other. "You're a new face. I see there are still outcasts that haven't been killed."

Neoma looks at the golden knight with a face of spite she looks at a half-demon looking person. [Slaying Half Demon] "NOW!" The demon unsheathes his sword and channels all his power through it and sends it towards Neoma and Perdita. Both of them harness the power, Neoma through her sword and Perdita through balls of dark energy. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

The masked knight takes out his shield and blocks both attacks. "I'm not going to fall to the likes of you!"

"Well, too-" Neoma is cut off on her sentence when a beam of energy engulfs her in a magic circle. The beam of light slowly fades away, and who appears is not Neoma, but Almana. [Reminiscent Sovereign, Almana] Her form still takes the form of her body when she was willingly experimented on by the Dark Irregulars to become stronger and protect the clan. [Emptiness Lord, Almana] However, with slight differences.

"What's happening here?" Almana looks around her, and sees the Empty Heart clan. "Who are all of you? I only remember being engulfed in a stream of light."

Perdita looks at her in sheer awe, and bows down before the founder. "Lord Almana, we knew you weren't dead."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Almana looks at the whole clan on their knees before her. "Why are you all on your knees, please get up. It is disturbing." Almana looks at the golden knight in front of her.

The Masked Golden Knight is looking at Almana feeling an incredibly strong presence. "It feels so much like… so much like… the black dragon. The horrifying black dragon. That settles it, you must die." The golden knight charges towards Almana with his sword out and about to stab her.

However, within a centimetre of reach Almana stops the sword with her finger. "Please, do not fool yourself. If you wish to kill me, you'll need more than that." Almana creates a ball of black energy, this is much larger than what Perdita had created and throws it at the knight. The knight tries to block it with his shield, however, the shield is sent flying away. Almana creates another ball of black energy and walks towards the golden knight intimidatingly.

The golden knight with not enough time to grab his shield, aims his sword at Perdita who is frozen out of sheer amazement of Almana's power and strength. Charging at the fallen angel, he shouts out. "THE OUTCASTS WILL FALL BEFORE I DO."

However, the sword's path suddenly stops as Almana stands in front of the fallen angel. "What did you say?"

"Outcasts… will… fall…" The golden knight is sent flying back from the ball of energy that is slammed into his armour from Almana's palm. He gets back up, and sees Almana closing in on him angered by this, he charges towards the weaker group also frozen with amazement behind Perdita.

Almana looks at the members behind her, and stands in front of the blade again stopping it within a centimetre of her. She turns around, and creates two balls of black energy that take the energy of the Half-Demon and Half Angel [Reawaken Half Angel]. She looks at another warrior behind her, a demon male in knight's armour. [Fiendish Knight, Pavo] "You, take this." She creates another ball of black energy and throws it at the knight to catch. He catches it, but almost stumbles. She throws the other ball of energy towards Perdita who also catches it. "Now, we'll attack."

A witch behind Pavo [Enchantress of Trepidation] behind Pavo lends Pavo power, which Pavo then hands over to Almana. "Take my power as well. We'll attack." Pavo behind the golden knight charges towards him with the ball of black energy. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR THREATENING OUR CLAN!" The golden knight is sent recoiling back towards Perdita.

Perdita then attacks the golden knight from the front and recoils him back towards Almana. Almana then is standing right in front of the golden knight. "Here's your warning, leave now or you will cease to exist."

The golden knight runs away afraid of the clan's strength. "I give up. I admit defeat, I'll go back to the United Sanctuary, you have won this time. I won't bother you anymore." He picks up his sword and shield, and begins stumbling back to the United Sanctuary. However, before being able to even get past the horizon. He falls over.

Suddenly, a dragon appears out of nowhere. "I am Mystery Flare Dragon, you have transcended time and space to reach here. It is time now to return your timeline." A gate opens behind Almana, and they both travel into the gate and when the gate disappears. What's left is Neoma lying on the ground and Steam Maiden, Elul standing next to her.

Perdita flies towards Elul and grabs her by the shoulders, shaking her. "You're from the clan Gear Chronicle! You know about **Stride**, you know where she came from right?! Was that Almana from the future or the past?! TELL ME!"

Elul looks down at the ground in sorrow. "Sadly, that Almana is from the past."

"THAT CAN'T BE! SHE NEVER HAD THAT AMOUNT OF POWER BEFORE WHEN SHE WAS WITH US!" Perdita begins crying.

"Well, we heard about the **Stride **phenomenon happening here, we're going to need to get one of you to come with us." Elul looks at Neoma. "She's going to have to learn how to control **Stride**, it'd be best if she comes with us."

"That's fine…" Perdita looks at the ground in despair. Neoma begins waking up. "Neoma, you're going with these people. You're going to learn how to control **Stride**."

"Hang on, why are you so down?" Neoma asks Perdita.

"Don't worry about it, there's nothing saying that Almana can't exist in the future." Elul says herself with unease towards the fallen angel.

"It's fine… I'll just have to lead the clan in her place. Until then, I'm leading the Empty Heart clan." Perdita sighs, and signals at everyone to follow her while Neoma goes along with Elul.

"What's this **Stride**, you are talking about?" Neoma asks Elul.

"It's a phenomenon that transcends time and space, it brings beings from the past and future to the present. Gear Chronicle is working here to ensure that the timeline returns to normal." Elul replies to Neoma. "Come, our leader is waiting for you in the ruins."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Almana's time where she was sent back to. She quickly asks the Interdimensional Dragon a few questions. "Hang on, I'd like to ask a few questions. Who were those people? Why did they bow to me?"

"I guess, I should tell you according to the timeline. However, I must make sure you forget everything about them and me." Mystery Flare Dragon begins to tell the story and her legacy in the future to ensure that her will becomes to unite the outcasts into a clan. "They call themselves the Empty Heart, because they don't know what their reason to live is. Just… to live. Now, I must leave." When the Interdimensional Dragon has left Almana's memories are lost.

She touches her face, not knowing what happened and continues walking the wasteland in her past.


	2. Legacy of the Ocean: Eirene

Ocean Route, a clan resides in Magallanica, initially founded by Uranus [The Lord of Seas, Uranus] after the fall of Atlantis. During a time where war plagued Cray; the most recent ruler, Poseidon, decided to use relations with other clans to bring peace to Cray. Poseidon [Sea Prince, Poseidon/Ocean Emperor, Poseidon] developed a trading system that would allow clans and nations to trade with others from across the seas of Cray. This allowed the protection of the Ocean Route clan due to the vitality of many clan's survival across Cray.

Neo Nectar formerly requiring protection from the clan of Insects, Megacolony, could now trade their resources (food) to places like the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire. Of course, this did not rule out the possibility of bandits and unallied clans (Megacolony) trying to take the resources during missions. During the Liberation War, they became a vital force transporting soldiers and armies of all kinds across Cray to fight against Void's soldiers (Aqua Force &amp; Empty Heart). Aqua Force was then forced to ally with the Magallanica clan. Empty Heart was a clan that was non-existant until after the Liberation War, but contained many outcasts that had formerly allied with Void during the Liberation War. As such, they were constantly hunted by the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire for their treason and betrayal.

The Ocean Route's leader allied with Empty Heart's leader. However, this did not stop the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire from hunting them. During the Great Invasion War (Link Joker), their leader suddenly… disappeared. The last person to see him was a terrifying commander from the Link Joker forces, Star-vader, Garnet Star Dragon. After the war was over, the leader remained nowhere to be found to this day. It is unknown what has happened to him, his wife, Amphitrite [Ocean Empress, Amphitrite] took control of the clan and continued on his legacy of the trade system to sustain Cray.

The daughter of Poseidon [Ocean's Legacy, Eirene] is described as the beautiful and amazing future; the next great ruler of the Ocean Route clan. She was trained by the Emperor himself. However, she doesn't seem to think so.

* * *

A young mermaid is watching her parents converse. "I'm off, the commander I saw was way too strong for any of us to fight. I'm going alone. I hope that you can sustain the Ocean Route clan while I'm gone."

"Hang on, why can't we come with you?!" Amphitrite asks her husband. "We are more likely to win that way!"

"Ocean Route is important to this war's resolution. We can easily control the tide of the battle, that's why the commander wants me. The end of the war would shift to Link Joker if the Ocean Route clan is thrown out." Poseidon tries to smile and swims towards the young mermaid. "It's time for me to go, and I hope you become a better ruler than even my father was." The young mermaid is unpleased with this turn of events, hating her father.

"You never acknowledge me, you've never acknowledge me. And now you leave? I'm glad you're leaving." The young mermaid swims to her room alone.

"I trust that you can manage this clan without me." Poseidon goes to hug his wife and then leaves out the door, never to appear again.

* * *

The same young mermaid, now older, wakes up from her bed. "That dream again. Why can't I just forget about it? FORGET ABOUT HIM!" Eirene hears a knock outside her door. "Come in."

In comes an Aquaroid [Ocean Boy, Lamarr], formerly a weakling of the Aqua Force clan, compared to his comrades there, his power was useless. He was taken in by the Emperor himself, and trained to use his powers. Quickly, he became strong enough to lead missions of defence and trade. Trained alongside the princess, he received much praise from her father. As such, you can tell that she wasn't so happy to see him. "My princess… your mother decided that you'd be tagging along on my mission. She wishes for you to experience more missions and how they work for when you become ruler to succeed your father." Lamarr kneels and gets on one leg.

"What if I don't wish to become ruler?" She looks away annoyed at everyone around her.

"But princess, without one Cray cannot function." Lamarr continues staring at the ground trying to not look at the princess' face.

"Get up, don't kneel. It's pitiful how you kneel to me. My father referred to you as containing the blood of warriors." Eirene critics Lamarr's stance as a commander. When Lamarr has gotten up and looks, Eirene is swimming at high-speed towards him with her fist out prepared to attack Lamarr but misses and hits the wall instead. She looks at the ground. "My father this, my father that, my father this. WILL YOU ALL STOP ABOUT HIM?! HE WAS A HORRIBLE MAN. He regarded YOU as the descendant of GREAT WARRIORS. Me? I WAS COMPLETELY IGNORED. HE WAS ALWAYS TOO BUSY WITH WORK OR PRAISING YOU FOR YOUR POTENTIAL AND STRENGTH!"

"I'm- I'm- I'm so sorry…" Lamarr greatly respected the emperor for his achievements and his ability, reflects on the time and notices how Poseidon praised the princess with very little.

"Don't worry about it, it's my father's fault, not yours." Eirene recovers from her tantrum, and looks at Lamarr. "We're off to complete a mission correct? We better focus, you have to focus more so." Lamarr bows and leaves the room.

* * *

During the mission, Lamarr is fighting off some of the Granblue troops. "The undead corps, they wish to gain the resources from the Neo Nectar clan. We'll need to defend the resources. Alright, Eirene you ensure the package goes beyond here, Edlen [Edlen, Undine Spirit], you protect the princess. Muiel [Sea Girl, Muiel], Toru [Ocean Boy, Toru], stay here with me and cover my back. Muiel, can you hand me the power of Edlen? Toru help me attack."

Muiel, receives the power form Edlen and transfers the power to the leader. Toru then stands next to Lamarr prepared to attack. Toru and Lamarr then attack simultaneously, Toru manages to make a hit on Deadly Swordmaster and jumps out of the way for Lamarr to attack. However, something strange happens as Lamarr's ice dragons form he is engulfed by a beam of blue light. A blue magic circle appears around the beam of light, and the beam of light becomes larger and everyone within the area moves backwards. However, who appears is not Lamarr. It is a merboy, the merboy opens his eyes and looks around. [Ocean's Descendant, Poseidon]

Deadly Swordmaster looks and comments. "That being, he looks phenomenally similar to Poseidon does he not?" Muiel stands there in shock seeing the ruler appear in front of their eyes.

Eirene who is still within sight distance looks back and sees the merboy, though unable to see who it is. She notices that Lamarr doesn't seem to be there. "Edlen, you protect the resources. I need to go back, Lamarr is missing from the group and someone else has appeared." Eirene swims quickly towards the place of the light. "What's going on here? I could've sworn I saw my father appear before my eyes."

Deadly Swordmaster looks at the merboy and brushes it off. "There's no way, Poseidon never had a son and he is missing. Poseidon is much older than that kid. GO ATTACK HIM!" Deadly Spirit and Deadly Nightmare appear from behind him, and prepare to attack the merboy and kill him.

The merboy just stands there and take all the hits. The merboy becomes greatly angered and annoyed, and his face burns with bright red. "Do you happen to know who I am?! I am the great descendant of Uranus! I am the boy who will lead the Ocean Route's future. I am the power of the ocean, the storm of the seas. You cannot simply attack me like that." The merboy takes a stance, and prepares to attack the ghost pirates. Deadly Spirit and Deadly Nightmare are completely knocked down, and flee form the battlefield.

"That blow, that does not feel like the blow of a child." Deadly Spirit comments before fleeing.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Deadly Swordmaster scolds the two for leaving him alone on the field. Deadly Swordmaster unsheathes his sword and prepares to pierce through the merboy's skin and stab his heart. The merboy catches the sword in his hand. At this point Eirene has arrived in absolute shock, seeing a child form of her father and him holding the sword of one of Granblue's greatest members catch the demonic sword that harmed many of the Ocean Route's members. "FOOL! DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT ANYONE WHO TOUCHES MY SWORD IS HARMED BY BLACK MAGIC?!"

"Fool, mermen and mermaids descended from Uranus' strength are unaffected by black power." The merboy grabs the sword and prepares to break it in half.

"DON'T THAT'S HIS LIFE! HE IS THE SWORD!" Eirene shouts out to her father, having fought the Swordmaster before. "HIS LIFE IS BOUND TO IT!" Knowing that her mother always taught not to kill the enemy during a defence mission.

The merboy looks back at the mermaid with spite and says. "In that case, he can just all well, go and die." The merboy prepares to break the sword. However, Eirene quickly grabs the sword and rises to the surface. Toru, Muiel and Poseidon follow her towards the surface.

"So you can touch the sword, that guy must've been lying then." Poseidon ridicules what he thinks to be a bluff from Deadly Swordmaster.

Suddenly, a beam of light appears and out comes an Interdimensional Dragon of immense size. "I am Fate Rider Dragon, you have called me. Who is it that I face?" The Interdimensional Dragon looks at the little merboy. "Oh, it's the boy. This isn't good." What follows up is many Interdimensional Dragons one after another appearing to prepare the fight against the merboy. "You, mermaid, daughter of Amphitrite drop the sword and evacuate everyone within a kilometre's radius. HURRY!"

"Ok." Eirene listens to the Interdimensional Dragon and urges everyone to continue on the mission. She, however, stays just outside the kilometre's radius.

"You wish to fight me? Son of Cronus, and descendant of Uranus? Lord of Seas, Great King of the Ocean, and Prince of water. WHAT GREAT FOOLS YOU ARE!" Poseidon at the surface begins summoning large waves of water to engulf the Interdimensional Dragons. Mystery Flare Dragon appears and reverses the waves to their weak form. "Your power is to control time, I see then." He summons another wave. Mystery Flare Dragon reverses the wave's time again. "Fool, you've fallen for it." The wave suddenly becomes much larger and engulfs, Chronoscommand and Mystery Flare Dragon along with it.

Poseidon's eyes then begin glowing red, as he levitates upwards, a storm starts brewing in the area of a kilometre. Thunder is heard all around them. "What do you think happens when I reverse the wave while you're reversing time? The two conflict do they not?" Poseidon then creates a hurricane lifting him up. "This is your end."

"He's a perceptive one, not only powerful, but smart. Sadly, he's not very moral." Fate Rider Dragon comments on Poseidon's lack of moral compared to the current and known Poseidon in the present. "He had to find that on his own path." Giant waves close in creating a circle around the Interdimensional Dragons and are ready to drown them. "TIME DISTORTION! TIME SWITCH!" Fate Rider Dragon swaps the wave with a wave from the future that is much smaller and wouldn't be able to touch him.

"TIME DISTORTION! Time Repitition!" Mystery Flare Dragon repeats the previous wave summoned by Poseidon and it this time hits Poseidon instead, breaking apart the hurricane Poseidon created to levitate into the air. Poseidon is sent diving into the ocean and rises again.

"FOOLS! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME SO EASILY!" Poseidon summons another giant wave in a circle to engulf the Dragons. "Anti-dragon spell, drowning wave." However, instead of engulfing the Interdimensional Dragons it is cancelled and doesn't appear. "What? But that spell prevents you from affecting it."

"I didn't affect it, your own wave did it." Fate Rider Dragon replies to Poseidon. "The time I sent to the future, cancelled out your wave at this time."

"I see, smart. Seems like you deserved more credit than I gave you idiotic dragons for." Poseidon prepares to summon another Anti-dragon spell wave. However, before it rises larger.

"Well, if time doesn't happen. I guess it's our end here." Chronoscommand says to the other Interdimensional Dragons. Just as the wave is about to engulf them, Eirene appears in front of Poseidon and punches him in the face. "You threaten to kill others, you attack innocents, and you can't even respect your own daughter. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Poseidon wakes up from his trance and looks at his daughter with amazement. "Who are you? I do not sense the power built in from Uranus in you. You can't be a descendant of Uranus. I am the only descendant of Uranus besides my father and grandfather."

"I am, and you should die." Eirene says ridiculing her father. "You aren't even half the leader my mother is, and I know… I COULD BE MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. A leader respects their people, and knows compassion. You are nothing but a MONSTER!"

"That's enough now, we'll take over. We'll send him back to his time and erase his memories." Fate Rider Dragon summons a magic circle that sends him and Poseidon back. All of the Interdimensional Dragons disappear as well.

Elul, Chronojet, Ruin Disposal and Lamarr appear replacing them. Lamarr beings falling to the surface of the water, and Eirene catches him. "That was my father wasn't he?"

"When he was just a child." Chronojet replies to Eirene, trying to breathe after feeling the intensity of the battle on him. "That battle was so immense… it seems to have surpassed time itself. However, much of his immense power becomes sealed away and that's how he becomes the Poseidon you guys know today."

* * *

Back in time, Poseidon has arrived and Fate Rider Dragon is there talking with Cronus. [Non-existent card] "Cronus, much respected by members of the Ocean Route clan. Though, your deeds when you were younger were very… questionable. I wish for you to seal away much of your son's power."

"Who are you exactly?" Cronus questions to the dragon.

"I am a dragon of time and that is all you need to know. A disruption in the time-space continuum has caused a phenomenon we know as **Stride**. Each time it happens will begin to happen more often. Your son was affected by this, a powerful being sent into the future due to this phenomenon. We fear that next time this happens, we will not be able to stop him and send him back. We recommend that you seal away much of his power." Fate Rider Dragon explains the situation. "I will now leave and you'll have no memories of this event." Fate Rider Dragon disappears from the time and Cronus looks at his son.

* * *

In the present, they have arrived at the shore. "We're going to need to take Lamarr from you to help him master the way of **Stride**, to summon **Stride**, an immense amount of power is required and he seems to have that. We'll need him to make sure the **Stride **doesn't rampage like you just saw your father did." Chronojet says to Eirene who hands Lamarr's unconscious body in her arms over. Gear Chronicle leaves with Lamarr leaving Eirene with the members of the rest of the mission's members.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Muiel says excitedly and amazed. "THAT WAS OUR LEADER! Right, that seals it. There's no way he could be dead after that incredible display of power."

"Umm… right. I'm sure." Eirene says uncomfortably knowing that the power was sealed, not helping much, knowing that the sealed power is never given back to the original owner. "Well, let's return. I need to inform my mother about this event."

Back at the royal family's home. Eirene has explained the situation to her mother, and now is in her own room. She lies back onto the pillow and feels something hard behind it. She lifts the pillow up, and finds a chest. She tries to open it, but is shocked. She tries again, this time it opens with no problem. "That's strange this was never here before." Inside, a message seems to have been written.

_Dear Eirene,_

_I'm sorry for annoying you and ignoring you for so much of your life. It doesn't help that I think it's too late for me now. My time is ending, and I'll be off. I'm going to fight one of the Link Joker commanders on my own. I told your mother to place this on your bed when you're ready to hear the news. The truth is, I always loved you and tried to show it. However, based off of my own past. I was pampered, I became ignorant and arrogant. I was always told that I'd be 'The Next Greatest Ruler that ever lived.' However, now I know that was a foolish quote. If you're wondering why I always praised Lamarr's strength, it was due to his background. He came from a clan where being strong was a necessity and a standard. He was weak compared to everyone there. I took him in and trained him to become stronger. I decided to praise him for his strength, and he became stronger. Sadly, we cannot complete our training as I am about to depart. However, I know you'll be the ruler much any who have existed. Me trying to show cold actions towards you seems to have bitten me in the back, now I'll never be able see you smile. I don't know who you are. But I know you are already much better than me. Keep training by yourself to become stronger and surpass even Lamarr. When you've done that, your mother has another surprise for you. You are beautiful, you are amazing, and you can do it. Also, smile for your mother, please._

_Love, your father, Poseidon._

Eirene looks at the message with no idea. "So that's the truth." She begins reflecting on how she treated him in response. She feels like throwing away the chest, however, can't bring herself to do it. "Idiot. He treated me like crap, and he has the never to write this to me." Eirene calms down. "Though he's right about one thing, I'll be better than he ever was."


	3. The Legendary Rider: Chilam

The Soaring Eye, were a clan that watched over Cray, they never interfered with the events of Cray. They chose to observe it with no actions in response. However, after the Great Invasion War, times have changed and they now work with the clans of Cray to bring peace over all of the planet. Currently they are on a mission by the Ocean Route clan to help transfer resources from the Neo Nectar's territory to the Empty Heart Clan. Having arrived in the Dark Zone, the Soaring Eye now have to try and find the hiding clan. This faction of Soaring Eye going to meet the Empty Heart clan is lead by Chilam. [Blue Snowbird, Chilam]

* * *

"Milady, we've searched for the Empty Heart hideout, but we cannot seem to find it." Samir [Wind Element, Samir] says hastily to Chilam.

"Not an issue." Chilam holds out her arm for her teenage snow phoenix [Blue Snowphoenix] to land on her arm. "Seems like he's found something. Let's go." The snow phoenix flies off and the faction follows it. They reach the wall of a cave. However, it's a dead end. "Good boy." Chilam takes food out of her pocket and feeds it to the Snowphoenix. "He said, that he's unsure but he senses something behind this wall. So I suggest using the Crows to sense black magic."

A crow [Observative Crow] appears in front of them all and looks at the spots on the wall and then dives through the wall. Meanwhile the rest of the faction follows it. "Well done." Chilam strokes her Snowphoenix and the crow. A person with a crow-like mask from behind [Crow Warrior] picks up the crow on his arm and feeds it. They are inside a cave and decide to continue walking through the cave.

* * *

"Someone has passed through the magical barrier, I set up." Diomedes [Dark Sorcerer, Diomedes] says to Neoma. [Demon Warrior, Neoma] "I suggest preparing ourselves for a fight if necessary. However, there were also multiple smaller figures that passed through. I believe this might be the United Sanctuary."

"The Soaring Eye clan also uses animals right?" a succubus [Consuming Darkness] from the back asks from the back of the cave to Diomedes. "Were the animals flying?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like all of the smaller figures were flying." Diomedes replies to the succubus.

"Then it's more likely that it's the Soaring Eye handing us our resources for the month. It's either that or the bird faction has come out of hiding." Neoma gives her own ideas about the situation. "In any case, we'll move out towards the front of the cave. It's best we take it away from the weaker warriors if it is the United Sanctuary." Neoma calls out to a demon knight [Fiendish Knight, Pavo], a vampire [Ardourblood Bat] and her personal assistant. [Demon's Advocate, Ubel]. "Come on, we'll need help against this group. They move out to meet the intruders. After a few minutes of walking the two groups meet each other in the middle of the cave's path.

The birds carrying the items drop the resources down slowly in front of the outcasts. "Thank you." Neoma says to Chilam after picking up the food. "We're very appreciative of your service."

"I suggest thanking the Ocean Route and Neo Nectar clans, we're just the messengers. Ocean Route organized the means so that you are able to receive resources from the Neo Nectar monthly." Chilam smiles to the other girl. "In any case, we'll take our leave now." Chilam signals to her snow phoenix and they turn around to leave the cave.

* * *

While leaving the cave, they see a Golden Knight [Masked Golden Knight] sees them coming out of the cave covered up by black magic. He unsheathes his sword and points it at the Soaring Eye clan. "Get out of the way, I'm entering."

"Have you guys not learnt yet the consequences of continuing to hunt the Empty Heart clan?" a member of the faction who is riding a bird sighs. [Avian Rider, Faida] "You know that the Ocean Route clan could cut your ties with the trading service."

"What are you saying? There is not trade system on Cray!" The knight rebuts not knowing the recent events of Cray. "Even if there was, I doubt that these outlaws would have anything to do with it!"

"You would have killed them then. Also, I suggest going back to the United Sanctuary to learn about the recent events that have transpired." A sorceress [Wind Sorceress, Awel] from the back replies.

The knight's shield glows and a pack of dogs come to his aid. [Dantegal, Chikgal Liberator, Sleygal Dagger, Sleygal Sword, Sleygal Double Edge] "I suggest getting out of the way before I attack you. I don't know who you guys are, but if you're allies of the outlaws. I have no qualms about killing you."

"I suggest you re-think that." Chilam smirks, and looks at the rest of her crew. "We're just going to capture him and take him back to the sanctuary. It's the only way to stop his constant nonsense."

"But milady, we're not supposed to get involved into any fights." The masked warrior rebuts against his leader. Chilam simply looks at him with an annoyed face. The masked warrior decides to follow her lady's orders. He turns to Samir and they fly up into the sky to find a more fighting-based from the Soaring Eye's base.

"I suggest that you prepare yourself. You have no idea what we're capable of." Chilam moves her arm and her snow phoenix flies back, and her coat goes flying behind her. She charges straight towards the masked knight and she carries a puff of blue flames from her phoenix and aims to hit his armour with the flame. However, due to her lack of ability in fighting she fails to leave much of a dent. Surprised she backs off.

"Is that all? Girl, you have much to learn if you think that would leave a dent on me." The golden knight laughs.

A sudden light engulfs the Snow Phoenix Falconry, and out of the light appears a man riding on a large bird. [Legendary Rider, Tsubasa] "What is this? Where am I?"

"Is that… Is… that…?" All of Chilam's faction stares in awe of the Legendary Rider. This rider a hero of the Soaring Eye, the one that ended the war on their home planet. He is known as the peacemaker with the other clans of their nation. He was highly respected as the leader of the Soaring Eye in the past. "Tsu—Tsu—basa."

"You seem to recognize me? Who are you exactly?" the hero question the faction. Meanwhile, another falconry [Tengu Falconry, Damon] comes flying down to see the amazing phenomenon of **Stride** that brought back a hero. All of the human Soaring Eye units stand up straight and put one arm next to them as if it were a wing. The other forms a salute on their forehead. Meanwhile the birds bow towards the hero.

"You must be a part of the Soaring Eye… but I do not know you." Tsubasa looks at the opponent in front of him. "Who are you?" The Golden Knight is unfazed by the appearance of this being, and attacks him with a sword.

"I guess you are an enemy then." Tsubasa's bird grabs the sword with its beak and snaps it apart. "You are now disarmed. I suggest you retreat."

Damon and Faida apprehend the Masked Knight. "We were taking this man back to his home country, sir. He refused to go because he had not completed a 'mission'."

"Then wouldn't it be overall better to let him do what he wishes?" Tsubasa asks the two as to why they would take a man against his will.

In the meantime, an Interdimensional Dragon [Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon] appears before him. "This will be a long story, however, I suggest we don't do it here." The dragon returns Tsubasa to its original time, and Chilam appears unconscious. A gear dragon [Chronojet Dragon] appears in front of them.

Chilam wakes up from the ground and looks around and notices the Gear Chronicle dragon in front of her. "What happened?" Chilam looks around to see that Awel has immobilized the masked knight with magic. "How was he apprehended so quickly? I only remember being covered by a light."

"The snowbird of the skies, we request that you come with us to become the next Stride Bearer." Chronojet Dragon says to Chilam. "You were the first of your clan to have encountered **Stride**. I suggest we get you to learn how to control it."

"Very well then. But what about him?" Chilam looks towards the apprehended Masked Knight.

"We'll take care of him." Damon says bidding Chilam a farewell. "We'll make sure he gets to the United Sanctuary as fast as we can." They leave while bringing the Masked Knight along with them.

* * *

Back at the ruins of Gear Chronicle. Elul, Chilam and Chronojet Dragon are discussing the issues of the latest Stride phenomenon. "Well, I'd like you to know. The Soaring Eye clan was the last clan to have **Stride** phenomenon. In fact, you're the only clan on Cray to had been left until your case. Yours took some time." Chronojet Dragon informs Chilam.

"So why would this be important?" Chilam questions the gear dragon.

Elul answers the question for the dragon. "Because the **Stride **phenomenon should only affect beings that were historically or come from the future. It should not be able to transcend space to the extent that the Legendary Rider has. At least, not that we know." Elul says giving a sharp glare to Chilam of despise. "It's possible that your mere existence here could be the cause of this."

"It's very obvious the Legendary Rider, Tsubasa is from your home planet. This shouldn't be possible according to what we've seen so far. However, it could be an issue that the time distortion has started affecting space." Chronojet furthers elaborates. "We have sent members of our clan to further investigate on the space-time distortion. In any case, we'll teach you how to control **Stride**, as it might be necessary in the future."

* * *

A few days after on the day that Chilam has just finished her **Stride** training. The 'Soaring' faction, the battle faction of the Soaring Eye clan, has been sent to give out a message to the 'United Sanctuary' about the next plans for transport and the next agreement with the 'Neo Nectar' clan. Normally they would not have been deployed for a mission like this, however, it was suspected that the Dragon Empire and Dark Zone were aiming to sabotage this mission.

The warrior of light [Blaster Blade Liberator] is sitting down with Mapiya [Soaring Falconry, Mapiya] and Gene [Knight of Harvest, Gene] discussing the agreements with the 'Neo Nectar'. "I see then, so the Neo Nectar is unable to produce enough resources while also fending off the 'illegal invaders' [Megacolony]. Do you need more warriors to defend your territory?"

"We need to supply less resources to the other clans and strengthen our defences. We're losing out on our resources." Gene replies to the knight. "This is not made simpler by the effects of the last war."

"Yes, the Megacolony managed to gain much of your territory during the Great Invasion War." Blaster Blade replies to the Neo Nectar representative.

Mapiya who is merely watching and listening is annoyed about being sent on this message. _"I'm a fighter not a messenger and especially not an escort." _She continues running this over and over in her mind annoyed at the conversation and her current job.

"Very well, it's fine then. We'll send others to aid in your re-cultivation. This way, when you have the ability to give it back you can give it back. I trust that you will treat them properly while they're over there." Blaster Blade says and prepares to leave to inform the king. [Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred]

"Alright, we shall leave now." Gene says to his escort. "It's time I return to the Zoo nation." Gene leaves the door, and they see the bustling area of the United Sanctuary and Royal City.

"_I could so easily just start attacking this whole place and start a war. Just kill everybody." _Mapiya disappointed with the lack of a fight. _"Uuugghhh… just imagining a battle is killing me."_

"We'll be going towards the Dragon Empire nation now." Gene says to Mapiya. "Make sure you don't let your guard down." Mapiya rolls her eyes at the comment from Gene. However, soon after Gene says that. Mapiya is covered in light and enshrouded and disappears. A giant bird appears in her place. [Grand Soaring, Giant Crow]

"What is going on here?" The bird looks around at the city of people. "Ahhh… prey." The bird flies off and prepares to wreak havoc upon the city. Gene looks at the bird and just stares in awe. The bird's flight sends Gene into the ground and seems as if the simple flap of its wings pushed the earth itself down.

* * *

In the the Dark Zone, Chronojet has been notified of the appearance of **Stride**, and he is moving out with Chilam towards the location of **Stride**. "Well, let's see how well you can control **Stride**."

"There's no issue with that." Chilam looks at the gear dragon full of confidence. "Time to go faster." Chilam speeds across the plains ahead of Chronojet. Leaving Chronojet behind and going at the same pace as he was before.

* * *

At the United Sanctuary, Altmile has appeared and prepares to manipulate **Stride **himself. He opens the gate and a shrouded divine knight appears [Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade] from it. "Strange being from a strange world. I urge you not to wreak anymore havoc on this sacred land."

The giant bird ignores the request and simply attacks the knight with tremendous strength. "One does not tell the great 'Soaring' not to kill." The giant crow smacks the knight away with its wing. Its wings then blow a grand gust of wind towards the knight, buildings fall apart from the sheer force. "KAWKAWKAW." Laughing with its devious cawing it continues wreaking havoc on the city.

Tsubasa then appears seeing the sanctuary. "I see. So it's one of my predecessors, back when we were engulfed in war. Then let us fight." The rider's eagle then moves towards giant bird. The two birds fight with tremendous strength decimating the land below them.

"Please stop! This battle belongs to the sanctuary!" Gablade gets up and his steed proceeds to move towards the two birds fighting. The two riders attack the bird, and the bird gets up back at the two with another gust of wind destroying more buildings in its way.

"Alright, my friend. It's time we part." Tsubasa jumps off his bird and dives straight towards the giant crow. "It's time you stop your worthless violence. This is for all those that you had hurt in your time." Tsubasa slashes his sword across the bird's eyes. "THIS is for all those that you hurt in this time." Tsubasa slashes at its chest trimming feathers off it. "AND THIS is for those that you hurt in my time." Tsubasa slashes at the bird's wing, removing more feathers. "You are no leader of the Soaring Eye, you are merely a DICTATOR! YOU FOOL!"

"Well, it seems the crow has been immobilized." An Interdimensional Dragon [Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon] appears and sends back the crow to its time with a gate. Mapiya appears in the place of the crow. The other three beings return to their former states. Altmile, Chronojet and Chilam.

"Well, let us part and see each other again." Chronojet leaves back towards the ruins of the Dark Zone. Chilam grabs Mapiya and returns her to their base in the sky. Chronojet flying thinks to himself. _"Hmm… I could've sworn I forgot something."_

Altmile looking at his home, sees a ravaged city with crushed buildings all over the place. "Oh no… I guess at least the castle is safe." A turret of the castle has been cracked and starts to fall. "Damn it…"


End file.
